<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little party never killed nobody by Prince_Parkgae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018188">a little party never killed nobody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Parkgae/pseuds/Prince_Parkgae'>Prince_Parkgae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Bickering, Cooking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hangover, Holding Hands, Nicknames, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Parkgae/pseuds/Prince_Parkgae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wholesome, (slightly hung-over), domestic OT8 non-idol au you didn’t know you needed.</p><p>Or: Stray Kids spending the morning together after a sleepover party with a side of extensive Chanbin fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Everyone/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little party never killed nobody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there ^^</p><p>This is the first Stay Kids related work I'm posting on here and it's also my longest one yet, exciting stuff!</p><p>Slight content warnign: mentions of alcohol and drinking (none of it is descriptive or very detailed but it is referenced at multiple points in the story)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>(PS: I hope the formatting is alright, it doesn't really look how I wanted it to but I can't be botherd to change that right now)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to sunlight peaking through the curtains can be one of three things. A welcome sight, because it’s the weekend and you’ve got a whole day without responsibilities ahead of you. Scary, because it means you’ve overslept and probably missed the first few of your classes. Or just straight up despicable, because it hasn’t actually been that long since you went to bed and the consequences of last night’s antics are hitting you with full force.</p><p>It was the weekend so Jisung didn’t have to worry about school, however, that didn’t mean he appreciated the light in his face. Nope, definitely not. But getting his face out of reach of the sunlight would require movement and he was not ready for that kind of commitment yet either. Thankfully, the weird taste at the back of his throat that he was becoming increasingly aware of  saved him from making the decision. Going to sleep without brushing his teeth after playing drinking games all night probably hadn’t been the best decision and the need to chug down like three liters of water in one go became stronger and stronger until he eventually had no choice but to get up.</p><p>Unlike the spot on the couch he had slept on, the rest of the room was still fairly dark. “What is this, a personal wakeup call?” Jisung muttered to himself while trying to make his way  across the room without stepping on or bumping into anything. This proved to be difficult, he could barely see anything and after nearly twisting his ankle because of an empty bottle on the floor he decided on something that was as evil as it was necessary: switching on the light.</p><p>The annoyed groan coming from the other couch in the room almost immediately made Jisung laugh and he quickly made his way to the bathroom so he wouldn’t have to deal with pillows being thrown his way for waking the others up. How were they all still asleep anyway? Granted, they had stayed up until nearly six am and he actually had no idea what time it was. He didn’t know where his phone was at either, probably dead by now anyway since he couldn’t recall whether he had remembered to charge it last night or not. That could honestly wait though, right now he just needed some cold water.</p><p>When Jisung returned to the living room he was greeted by the sight of his friends in a way more animated state than he would’ve expected them to be. Felix, though still in his pajamas, was at least sitting upright now, tousled hair sticking out in all directions as he typed away at his phone. The two youngest had taken over the couch that had previously served as Jisung’s bed, Jeongin lying down with his head in Seungmin’s lap as the two talked among themselves. Seungmin was the first to notice Jisung, giving him a small smile and a wave before turning his attention back to the younger boy in his lap. That’s when Felix lifted his head, apparently taking in his surroundings for the first time that morning. The way he beamed at Jisung when his eyes fell on him was positively adorable and the blue haired boy quickly made his way over to his friend to ruffle his hair.</p><p>“How’d you sleep Lixie?”<br/>
“Hmm, fine I guess until you decided to oh so cruelly take that peace and quiet from me.”<br/>
“Oh stop being dramatic” Seungmin chimed in from across the room. “It’s almost noon.”<br/>
“Can’t a man be hung-over in peace over here Min?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    “No, which is exactly why we will wake up the hyungs right now.” Jeongin answered in Seungmin's stead, a mischievous hint in his voice. Jisung laughed at the other’s eagerness to cause chaos, already getting up to follow him to the bedroom that their other four friends were occupying.<br/>
“Sounds evil, I’m in.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             The other two looked at each other, shrugged and then quickly followed the troublemakers.    </p><p>When they opened the door to the master bedroom it took a while for their eyes to get used to the darkness again but the sight that greeted them once they did adjust to the lighting was absolutely worth the wait. All four boys were cuddled up together in the double bed that took up most of the space in the room, with Chan and Hyunjin on the right and Minho and Changbin on the left side of the bed. Their oldest friend was spooning Hyunjin, arm securely wrapped around the younger one’s waist and his face obscured by the long blonde hair of the other. Minho was curled up in the middle of the bed like a cat but his arm was extended towards Changbin, their fingers intertwined.</p><p>“They’re so cute it’s disgusting.”<br/>
“You’re taking the words out of my mouth Min, we should do something about that.” And with that being said, Jeongin was already strutting across the room, grabbing the curtains and yanking them to the side.                                                                                                                                  “Rise and shine you sleeping beauties!” he chirped as sunlight flooded the room and Jisung could hear Felix snort next to him.</p><p>“Innie you’re literally the devil, why would you do that to us?” Minho’s voice sounded surprisingly awake for someone who had been in deep slumber mere seconds ago, he was already sitting up and letting go of Changbin’s hand in favour of stretching his arms and back. There was no real bite behind his words though, he could never be angry at their youngest for too long. Jeongin was fully aware of that of course, sticking his tongue out at his friend and proclaiming in a sing-song voice: “You know you love meee, admit it already.”<br/>
“Never. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna need to use the bathroom.”</p><p>As soon as Minho was out of the way Felix immediately flopped down onto the now empty space on the mattress, lying down on the side so he was facing Hyunjin. The older boy was still asleep or at least pretending to be, but the flutter of his eyelashes when Felix tucked a strand of the older’s hair behind his ear gave him away. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times and smiling at his friend.  </p><p>“Good morning Lix, how’d you sleep?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       “Sungie asked me the same thing earlier even though he’s actually the reason why my beauty sleep got interrupted.”                                                                                                                                                                      “I’d fight him for you if I could but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to convince Chan to let me go anytime soon.”                                                                                                                                                                              “I am right here you know? I can hear every word you two are saying” Jisung added with a laugh, shaking his head in fake disappointment.    </p><p>“Don’t bother Ji, that has never stopped them before.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Changbin’s low morning voice startled them enough to break up their friendly bickering. They hadn’t noticed him waking up but there he was, standing behind Jeongin, his chin resting on the younger boy’s shoulder. Seungmin was nowhere to be seen, probably back in the living room with Minho if the faint sound of talking coming from that direction was anything to go by. </p><p>“Yeah you’re right, I’m gonna go see if I find anything edible in the kitchen. Feel free to join me, we could make breakfast or something. I think there’s still enough stuff for waffles.”                                                                 “Or pancakes!” Jeongin exclaimed, scurrying to follow Jisung out of the room.                                                                                                                                                                                                                              “You coming too Lix?” Changbin inquired and Felix laughed, already pushing himself off the bed.                                                                                                                                                                                        “Someone’s gotta make sure that they don’t set the stove on fire right? Do you need help with detangling yourself from Chan?”</p><p>The latter was directed at Hyunjin who, after several attempts at wriggling out of Chan’s grasp that only resulted in the older tightening his hold around his waist, just sighed in defeat and nodded. Felix walked over to the side of the bed and bent down so that his face was near Chan’s ear, brushing his hair to the side and saying in a slow and stern voice:                                                                                                                                          “Channie, darling, light of my life, will you let Jinnie go so that we can make breakfast for everyone?”                           </p><p>It seemed to do the trick because even though the oldest didn’t say anything he let go of Hyunjin and turned on his other side, never once even opening his eyes in the process.                                                                                                             “I’m in awe, you need to teach me your secret sometime.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       “There’s no secret Binnie, I just have him wrapped around my finger. Now shall we see if the kitchen is still intact? They’ve been in there for a while.”                                                                                                         Changbin laughed, helping Hyunjin to his feet and grabbing his hand, already pulling him out of the room with Felix following closely behind them. He thought about trying to get Chan to come with them for a second as well but quickly decided on just letting their oldest rest some more for now, he seemed to need it.</p><p>Much to their surprise the kitchen was in fact still standing. Jeongin was standing at the counter, preparing the pancake batter while Jisung was seated on the window-sill, nodding his head along to the music someone must’ve put on in the living room.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     “I thought you wanted to make waffles?” Felix teased but the other just shrugged.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            “I couldn’t deny our Innie his wish now could I?”<br/>
“Yeah, disobeying me would be a crime. You could help me though, I’m doing everything by myself over here.” Jeongin pouted, although he should have known that it wouldn’t work on Jisung.                                                                                                                                                          “I am helping though?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            “Supporting in spirit isn’t actually being helpful ya know.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           “Yeah it is, I’m spreading good vibes.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                “Debatable. C’mon Innie, I’ll help you instead.” Felix offered, already taking the bowl out of the younger’s hands.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hyunjin and Changbin had moved on to the living room where Seungmin and Minho had started cleaning up the mess from last night while also dancing around to the music playing from Minho’s speaker. The older of the two cleaning fairies seemed to be in an especially good mood, twirling all over the floor and singing along to the music as he collected the trash. Seungmin was just laughing at him from where he was sitting on the floor, currently putting away the giant air mattress he and Jeongin had slept on. Minho spotted the two newcomers first, making his way towards them by skipping to the beat of the music. </p><p>“There you are! Finally managed to escape the cuddle monster I see.” Minho grinned at Hyunjin, shoving a plastic bag into his hands, thus giving him no chance but to help with the cleaning.                                                                                                                                                                    “Thanks to Felix, yeah. I didn’t mind it tho, we all know he gets extra clingy when he’s hung-over. It’s kind of nice actually.”<br/>
“You know you can just ask for cuddles right? You don’t have to wait for Chan to get shitfaced if you’re craving skinship, just ask one of us” Seungmin chimed in.                                                                                           “Come over here and give me a hug right now then.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       He almost wasn’t expecting the younger to respond with more than a roll of his eyes but Seungmin actually walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin from behind, both of them breaking into a fit of giggles when they started swaying side to side. It probably looked silly because they were definitely not moving in sync with the music at all but that only made it funnier, even more so when Changbin let out an exaggerated sigh followed by an: “Okay kids, back to work, the rest of us are trying to make this room look at least somewhat presentable again.”                                                                                                                                                       “Yes sir!”</p><p>As per usual, the chaos wasn’t half as bad as it had appeared to be at first and the four of them made quick work of the living room before moving on to the kitchen. Breakfast, or at this point lunch, was ready soon after and they agreed to set the table in the living room. The only thing left was waking up Chan and coaxing him out of bed to join the rest of them and Changbin happily volunteered for the job.     </p><p>When he got to the bedroom he paused in front of the door to announce his presence by knocking on it even though it was open anyway. There was no response and it was unclear whether the older boy in the bed had fallen asleep again or was simply ignoring him. After waiting a little longer Changbin entered the room, now standing in front of the bed and looking down at the mop of curly hair peeking out from underneath the blanket.</p><p>“Chan?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    “Hmpfh”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        “You aren’t gonna get up for breakfast are you?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Chan made another incomprehensible noise and this time Changbin couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his lips.                                                                                                                                                             “Alright, I’ll leave you to it then.”                                                                                                                                  </p><p>He was about to turn around when the other finally started moving, lifting his blanket with one arm and motioning for the younger to lie down next to him. When Changbin raised an eyebrow in question Chan pouted at him, still holding up the blanket and looking at his friend in a way that made his resistance crumble within seconds.<br/>
“Okay okay, move over you big baby.”</p><p>The second Changbin had made himself comfortable on the mattress he felt Chan latching onto him like a koala, placing his leg over Changbin’s and wrapping an arm around his torso. A content smile made its way onto the younger’s face and he loosely slung his arm around Chan’s shoulder to bury his hand in his hyung’s hair. They fell into a comfortable silence as Changbin carded his fingers through Chan’s brown locks, his fingernails lightly scratching at the older’s scalp.</p><p>It wasn’t often that Chan let the others coddle him like this. Even from the very start, when their group of friends first came together a few years ago, he immediately took it upon himself to act as the responsible older brother figure for everyone. It did suit him, most of the time. Chan was caring, a great advice-giver and one of those people you could absolutely drunkenly text at any time of the night to get you home safely. He was a big softie though, not that that was much of a secret. Showing him a puppy was a sure way to hear him squealing for the next few hours and he was very clingy as well, always wrapping his friends up in his arms or seeking physical touch in any other type or form. And when they complained about him suffocating them with his big bear hugs they all knew it was because they not-so-secretly loved every second of it.</p><p>This though? It was different. A nice different, Changbin decided. He could feel the weight of Chan’s arm resting on his abdomen and his breath against his skin from where the older’s head was pressed against the crook of his neck. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered the original reason why he went to check on the older, the plan had been to fetch him so that they could all eat together. However, he was way too comfortable now to even think about getting up again so he pushed that thought as far away as he could and instead focused on the quiet puffs of hot air against his neck that were coming from Chan’s mouth in short, regular intervals. He looked so incredibly soft under the dim light in the room and Changbin felt the sudden urge to press a kiss to the top of his head, so he did.</p><p>Warmth settled into every fiber of his being when Chan moved his arm so it was now his hand that was resting on Changbin’s stomach, gentle fingers drawing small patterns into the fabric of his shirt right above the younger’s navel, humming absent-mindedly while doing so. At that point Changbin had already been awake for a while but he felt himself drifting off to sleep again, his eyelids fluttering close. The older’s presence next to him was comforting and grounding in a way, calm and steady like a rock in a stormy sea. Okay, maybe he was being dramatic, there was no stormy sea, only the rest of their friend group who would undoubtedly barge into the room soon to disturb their cuddle session.</p><p>With a sigh falling from his lips Changbin untangled his fingers from Chan’s hair and placed his hand on the other’s waist instead, effectively pulling him closer. At that point he was pretty sure that his hyung had fallen asleep again so the soft chuckle coming from the older almost startled him.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”<br/>
“Not funny, just… you. This. Existence I guess.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                “I think that’s the first thing you’ve said today that’s actual words and you’re still not making any sense.” </p><p>Changbin’s tone was teasing but his smile was genuine, only widening when Chan chose to respond with mumbling and tucking his head further into his friend’s neck, seemingly unable to think of a way to retort without sounding whiny. His brain was still kind of mushy and he really didn’t want to tackle the world today the way he usually did. And what better way to block out the world than staying in bed all day and cuddling with loved  ones? Chan was grateful for the understanding and patient nature of his friends in moments like these, they would most definitely tease him for it later but that was a problem for future Chan. Right now he was very content with simply feeling Changbin’s hand caress his side and his steady heartbeat and breathing that was tangible where their skin touched.</p><p>Turns out, future Chan would have to step in sooner than expected because it wasn’t long until someone else entered the room. The person let out a soft laugh that sounded very much like Jisung and then proceeded going on a rant that, without a doubt, identified the speaker as the blue haired boy.<br/>
“You two are unbelievable. Innie and Lixie put so much effort into these pancakes and now they’re gonna go cold before you get to try them, if Hyunjin doesn’t eat all of them first that is.”                                                                                                                                                             His tone was accusatory but there was amusement in it and Changbin chuckled at the dramatic flair of his friend.</p><p>“Pancakes?” Chan’s voice was still a little drowsy but the excitement in it was evident nonetheless.                                                                                                                                                                                                         “Yes, pancakes. Coffee too.”</p><p>Apparently that was the magic word because Chan all but scrambled to his feet at the mention of it, shuffling out of the room on his way to this very much needed source of caffeine and leaving behind his two friends who were now hysterically laughing.</p><p>When Jisung and Changbin got back into the living room Chan was already seated on the couch in between Minho and Jeongin. He was looking at the latter like he had just witnessed the eighth wonder of the world when in reality all their youngest was doing was pouring Chan a cup of coffee and handing it to him. On his other side, Minho was engaged in a heated discussion with Felix about the best way to cut a sandwich, pretending not to notice his older friend leaning into his side while alternating between contently munching on his pancakes and sipping his coffee.</p><p>Seungmin and Hyunjin were launching on the bean bag chairs in front of the TV in the corner, caught up in a game of Mario Kart, their half-empty plates seemingly forgotten on the floor next to them. At the end of the round Hyunjin got up and grabbed his plate, most likely on his way to simultaneously finish his food and bug Jeongin in some way. Jisung took his place instead and Changbin sat down on the floor, getting comfortable between Seungmin’s legs and stealing his leftover food while watching them play.     </p><p>The day went on like that and most of them stayed until the sun was already settling again, too busy basking in the warmth and comfort of each other’s presence to notice the hours passing by. And maybe, just maybe, Chan already started missing them the second they eventually did leave. But you did not hear that from me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>